pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel Staite
Jewel Belair Staite (born June 2, 1982) is a Canadian actress. She is known for her roles as Kaylee Frye in FOX television series Firefly (2002–03) and its spin-off theatrical film Serenity (2005), and as Dr. Jennifer Keller on Sci-Fi Channel's science-fiction television series Stargate Atlantis (2007–09). Staite has also starred in her youth as Catalina in Space Cases (1996) and as "Becca" Fisher in Flash Forward (1996–97), and more recently as Raquel Westbrook in the Canadian drama The L.A. Complex (2012) and Caroline Swift in AMC's crime drama The Killing (2013–14). Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 5 References 6 External links Early life Staite was born in White Rock, British Columbia. The youngest of seven children, she modeled as a child and has acted since age six. She has stated that she is of British, Irish, French Canadian, and Iroquois ancestry.1 Staite attended the Vancouver Film School and worked at the Vancouver Youth Theatre. Career Staite began her career as a child actress, with appearances in television movies such as CBC's Liar, Liar in 1993 (which was later reaired in the United States the same year on CBS),2 and ABC's The Only Way Out.3 In 1995, Staite had a key guest starring role in the third season episode of The X-Files, "Oubliette". Staite's first co-starring role on a television series was as Catalina, the ship's engineer, in the first season of Nickelodeon science fiction television series Space Cases in 1996. This was immediately followed by her role as Rebecca "Becca" Fisher on the 1995–97 Disney Channel series Flash Forward, a series in which Staite was the co-lead with Ben Foster.4 In 2000, she was cast in a main role on the FOX Family Channel drama series Higher Ground.5 She was a voice actress in the animated TV series Mummies Alive! and Sabrina: The Animated Series for DIC Entertainment. Staite at the 2005 Serenity Flanvention Staite played Kaylee Frye in the short-lived space western television series Firefly67 and its subsequent 2005 film, Serenity.8 She wrote a chapter in the book Finding Serenity, called "Kaylee Speaks: Jewel Staite On Firefly".9 She played the recurring role of Heidi Gotts in the television series Wonderfalls in 2004. Staite played the role of head medical doctor Jennifer Keller in the Stargate SG-1 spinoff Stargate Atlantis,10 making her the third actor from the Firefly series to move on to appear in a Stargate series (the first being Adam Baldwin, who had a brief role as a colonel in the Stargate SG-1 Season Seven episode "Heroes", and the second being Morena Baccarin, who played Adria, the main villain in the tenth season of SG-1), and the second to take a recurring role. She replaced Paul McGillion (Dr. Carson Beckett). In the fifth season her character was changed from recurring status to part of the main cast. Before taking on the role as Dr. Keller she previously played the Wraith child Ellia in the Stargate Atlantis episode "Instinct".11 She also appeared in the 2010 Sci-Fi film, Mothman, under direction from Sheldon Wilson.912 In 2010, Staite guest starred in an episode of Warehouse 13 as the love interest of Sheldon (played by Sean Maher, who played her love interest in Firefly), and in 2011, she guest-starred on an episode of Supernatural as a former love-interest of Sam's.13 In 2012, Staite was a series regular on The L.A. Complex, in which she portrayed Raquel Westbrook, a struggling actress.14 The show aired in Canada on CTV and MuchMusic and in the U.S. on The CW.15 She also appeared recently in an episode of The Listener. Staite appeared in 10 episodes of the AMC crime drama, The Killing, as Detective Stephen Holder's girlfriend Caroline Swift, from 2013–14.16 Personal life Staite was married to actor Matt Anderson from 2003 to 2011.17 In May 2015, she became engaged to her boyfriend Charlie Ritchie.1819 Later the same month, she announced she was pregnant with her first child, a boy.2021 On December 9, 2015 she announced the birth of her son Wilder Cathcart Ritchie.22 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1995 Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain Samantha 1996 Carpool Soap Opera Actress 2002 Cheats Teddy Blue 2005 Serenity Kaylee 2009 After Dusk They Come Liz Straight-to-video 2011 The Pact Anna Short film 2015 She Who Must Burn Margaret 23 2015 40 Below and Falling Kate Carter 2016 How to Plan an Orgy in a Small Town Cassie Cranston 24 Television Year Title Role Notes 1991 Posing: Inspired by Three Real Stories Jennifer Lanahan TV film 1992 The Odyssey Labelia Episode: "The Believers" 1993 Liar, Liar Dorianna TV film; aired in the U.S. as Liar, Liar: Between Father and Daughter 1993 The Only Way Out Alexandra Carlisle TV film 1994 The Odyssey Labelia Episode: "The Prophecy" 1994 Are You Afraid of the Dark? Kelly Episode: "The Tale of Watcher's Woods" 1995 Are You Afraid of the Dark? Cody Episode: "The Tale of the Unfinished Painting" 1995 The X-Files Amy Jacobs Episode: "Oubliette" 1996 The Prisoner of Zenda, Inc. Theresa TV film 1996 Space Cases Catalina Main role (season 1), 15 episodes 1996–97 Flash Forward Rebecca "Becca" Fisher Lead role, 26 episodes 1997–99 Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show Tiara VanHorn Recurring role, 5 episodes 1998–2001 Da Vinci's Inquest Gabriella Da Vinci Recurring role, 13 episodes 1999 So Weird Callie Snow Episode: "Siren" 1999 Sabrina: The Animated Series Voice role, 4 episodes 1999 Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy Sally Prentiss Episodes: "Happy Trails", "Fools for Love" 2000 Higher Ground Daisy Lipenowski Main role, 22 episodes 2001 The Immortal Danielle Jenkins Episode: "Learning Curve" 2001 2gether: The Series Josie Episode: "Kiss" 2001 Seven Days Molly Episode: "Empty Quiver" 2002 Roughing It Susan Olivia Clemens TV film 2002 Damaged Care Bryanna (15–20 years) TV film 2002 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction Carly / Shannon Episode: "Second Sight" 2002 Just Deal Laurel Recurring role, 8 episodes 2002–03 Firefly Kaylee Frye Main role, 14 episodes 2003 Dead Like Me Goth Girl Episode: "Rest in Peace" 2004 Huff Carolyn Episode: Pilot 2004 Cold Squad Thora Andrews Episode: "Girlfriend in a Closet" 2004 Wonderfalls Heidi Gotts Recurring role, 4 episodes 2005 Widow on the Hill Jenny Cavanaugh TV film 2005 Stargate Atlantis Ellia Episode: "Instinct" 2007–09 Stargate Atlantis Dr. Jennifer Keller Recurring role (season 4), main role (season 5), 33 episodes 2010 Mothman Katharine Grant TV film 2010 Warehouse 13 Loretta Episode: "Mild Mannered" 2010 Call Me Mrs. Miracle Holly TV film 2011 Doomsday Prophecy Brook Calvin TV film25 2011 Supernatural Amy Pond Episode: "The Girl Next Door" 2012 The L.A. Complex Raquel Westbrook Main role, 19 episodes 2012–13 Animism: The Gods' Lake Melody Ravensfall Main role, 6 episodes 2013 The Listener Lori Black Episode: "Blast from the Past" 2013 The Christmas Ornament Jenna TV film 2013 State of Syn Annika Drake TV shorts, 6 episodes26 2013–14 The Killing Caroline Swift Recurring role, 10 episodes 2016 Legends of Tomorrow Dr. Bryce 27 2016 Castle Erin Cherloff Episode: "Much Ado About Murder" TBA Blown Cover Monica Boland TV film, filming References 1.Jump up ^ Lee, Michael (September 15, 2005). "Jewel Staite Interview". Radio Free Entertainment. Retrieved March 13, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ Scott, Tony (June 21, 1993). "Review: 'CBS Tuesday Movie Liar, Liar'". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Everett, Todd (December 15, 1993). "Review: 'ABC Sunday Night Movie the Only Way Out'". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ "Ben Foster: 5 Things to Know About the Actor". The Hollywood Reporter. August 2, 2011. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ Zahed, Ramin (January 13, 2000). "Review: 'Higher Ground'". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Speier, Michael (September 18, 2002). "Review: 'Firefly'". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Morfoot, Addie (October 10, 2015). "NYCC: 'Firefly' Cast Members Discuss Possibility of Second Season". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 8.Jump up ^ Snyder, Gabriel (March 2, 2004). "Whedon's 'Serenity' greenlit". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Foy, Scott (November 10, 2009). "Firefly Star Encounters Mothman on Syfy". Dread Central. Retrieved December 31, 2013. 10.Jump up ^ Perenson, Melissa (June 11, 2007). "Firefly's Staite Joins Atlantis". SciFi Wire (SciFi.com). Archived from the original on October 4, 2008. Retrieved November 30, 2008. 11.Jump up ^ Barton, Steve (April 21, 2010). "Syfy's Mothman Spreads Its Wings in New Clip". Dread Central. Retrieved April 16, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ Miska, Brad (April 21, 2010). "TV: First Look at 'Mothman' Creature in Clip". Bloody Disgusting. Retrieved April 16, 2013. 13.Jump up ^ Nguyen, Hanh (October 6, 2011). "Firefly's Jewel Staite on Sam's First Supernatural Kiss, Eating Brains". TV Guide. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ Lowry, Brian (January 10, 2012). "Review: 'The L.A. Complex'". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 15.Jump up ^ Weisman, Jon (April 20, 2012). "CW acquires Canadian skein". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ Ng, Philiana (June 2, 2013). "'The Killing' Premiere: Linden and Holder Embark on a Brand New Mystery (Poll)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 17.Jump up ^ Staite, Jewel (December 13, 2011). "Happier Than a Pig In...:". Happy Opu. Retrieved April 16, 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Staite, Jewel (May 16, 2015). "Sorry, boys. I'm off the market.". Twitter. Retrieved May 16, 2015. 19.Jump up ^ "Charlie Ritchie on Instagram". Instagram. May 16, 2015. Retrieved May 16, 2015. 20.Jump up ^ Staite, Jewel (August 16, 2015). "Jewel Staite (@jewelstaite)". Instagram. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "You think your year's been crazy? I'll show you crazy. We're having a baby! Due on my Dad's birthday, which caps off an already amazing surprise. I need me a teeny tiny Jayne hat.". Instagram. May 26, 2015. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 22.Jump up ^ "Wilder Cathcart Ritchie, born at 1:55am December 9 at almost 9 lbs! He's feisty, strong-willed, and totally adorable. Can't believe our good luck.". Instagram. December 9, 2015. Retrieved December 9, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ Harvey, Dennis (November 23, 2015). "Film Review: 'She Who Must Burn'". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ Vlessing, Etan (August 5, 2014). "Jewel Staite Lands Lead in 'How to Plan an Orgy in a Small Town'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 25.Jump up ^ Ng, Philiana (July 26, 2011). "'Firefly,' 'CSI: NY' Actors Star in Syfy Telepics". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Spangler, Todd (December 12, 2013). "Sci-Fi Series 'State of Syn', Running on Hulu Next Year, to Get Google Glass Game". Variety. Retrieved December 30, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ Mitovich, Matt Webb (January 7, 2016). "Legends of Tomorrow: Jewel Staite Cast as a Future Genius With Ties to...?". TV Line. Retrieved March 13, 2016. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Jewel Staite. Official website Jewel Staite at the Internet Movie Database Jewel Staite on Stargate Wiki Jewel Staite on Twitter Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian child actresses Category:Canadian female models Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:People from White Rock, British Columbia Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of British descent Category:Canadian people of French descent Category:People of Iroquois descent Category:Actresses from British Columbia Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses